New Lives
by Fallen Guardian
Summary: This is a continuation and runAlong of 'New Bonds'. It will be centering around Kid and Liz and start roughly where the original does. I also may be bumping up the rating if i have to because i do plan on jumping into some darker themes for the plot leverage of New Bonds, but as you can see these two only have one genres in common so it will be more upbeat on average. Have a fun
1. Chapter One: Realizations

_**Here's the story that I talked about in chapter six of the main story, this is going to be a continuation and run along with/for 'New Bonds"**_

_****and yes the punctuation on Soul is on purpose, symmetry of capitals.****_

_**And like always if you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to,**____**and comments, tips, complaints, what you like and don't would be helpful things to put in a review if you want to write one that is**_

_**Chapter One: Realizations**_

_**Kid's POV**_

We were leaving the infirmary that poor SouL was residing in, though it may not have bothered him that much, being in a coma and all. And then I noticed Patty running away, "Pa-Patty!" "Um Kid, I think your ruining your symmetry." , and then I turned around to see a slightly blushing Liz, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her rosy cheeks were, are, how beautiful they are and how they compliment her face and what am I thinking she's my partner my weapon, and I'm a, no the son of Death and thoughts like that are not just vastly inappropriate but dangerous, but then again as long as I don't make a move what could go wrong? What harm could there be in admiring from afar?"

_**Liz's POV**_

I was staring at him, though I don't think he realized it, and he was staring at me, giving me that look he gets when he looks at the utmost perfect of symmetry, our hands still intertwined, and as annoying as his symmetry OCD can get, he was a pretty swell guy and now that I think about it not that hard to look at either. Then after a few minutes I decided to break the silence and clear my thought, and also making up my mind, "Kid want to come to my place for dinner?" at this he look slightly confused, but replied fairly quickly, although still a little dazed, "Liz, you are aware that we live together, right?" "Of course I do sweetie, but I mean like, I don't know, for a date?" I said, twirling my hair at the last stretch of the proposal.

_**Kid's POV**_

Before I even thought about a reply I, even though still shell-shocked, answered happily yes. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into.

_**Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted to get this up, and also I may pay more attention to this and let my other story sit for a few more days(also I'm busy with an odyssey state tornemt this weekend.) to let the suspense build and let people get a fair chance to think about it, and also catch this one up since there will be less/shorter time jumps.**_


	2. Chapter Two: How to Lie

_**Here's, well obviously, the second chapter of 'New Lives"**_

_**And like always if you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to, and comments, tips, complaints, what you like and don't would be helpful things to put in a review if you want to write one that is**_

_**Chapter Two: How to Lie**_

_**Kid's POV**_

It was a wonderful date, symmetrical, a wonderful girl and good food, Patty was out looking for giraffes or something which while most of the time would have made me concerned now made more personal and private date. "Teach me how to lie _Kid_." and then things changed, "What, what ever do you mean?" "Kid, you know exactly what I mean by that, you lie to everyone about how you really are, that your really that obsessed with symmetry, yes I know you like it and you are slightly OCD about it, but not as much as you show everyone you are, and you do it to mask something, hide something." at this I just gawked, it was something that no one knew about, something that I didn't even realize that I was doing until recently, "I'm afraid that you must be mistaken." I said, mustering up as much sincerity and bland as I could, but the look on her face that she had, even if just barely, seen right through the act, "Listen Liz, its nothing, its just something, a, a um, a constant…" and again I could tell she could see through the lies, more easily this time, her glare intensifying, I felt on the verge of breaking and telling her when I was saved by Patty walking into the apartment and saying something about 'yay' and 'food', breaking the glare Liz was holding me with and replacing it with a an awkward silence that I was so glad Patty was not able to notice, starting to scarf down any food that we had not yet eaten, which was roughly half of it with Liz asking me to 'teach her how to lie'.

_**Liz's POV**_

I don't know where that came from, are how I knew, but it suddenly all fell into place and I was concerned, legitimately concerned, and more then just the concern of a partner to another partner, but I guess I already knew how(or at lease the tip of the iceberg of how I felt.) I felt for him, and I went for it, hoping to find out what was behind his 'mask', and what it was that I could do to fix the unmended wounds that lay beneath.

_**Again, sorry it was short, but wanted to put this up.**_


	3. Chapter Three: There's a limit, to Every

_Wow, two(*even if short*) chapters in a day._

_I'm going to stop using authors notes and see if there's any difference, and there mostly generic any way_

_(also, check out the main story if you haven't already for some foreshadowing and stuff.)**__**_

_**Chapter Three: There's a limit, to Everything**_

_**Kid's POV**_

Its been a couple of days since the 'date'. and poor SouL winding up in a coma of sorts, and we, me and Liz that is have decided to date, on trial bases of course. Every now and again she would try and figure out what I was '_hiding_'. but quickly stopped for whatever reason each, and every time.

We had been getting closer with each and every day, if not each passing hour. But, alas, everything has its limits, she does not allow anything more then handholding and a hug of no more then five seconds, I was okay with it, as she was just great to be around, but I felt as if this was a way of hers to deter me into spilling. But, I also know it is working, everything has its limits, and she knows it two, but I would tell her eventually, in my own time, of my _issues_ and _dilemmas_. Then it happened, a ring fell from the sky, and ordinary ring, but a ring nether the less and mere moments before the delightful being that is Liz walked into view that sunny morning in the park, and I quickly pocketed it.

"Listen kid your going to have to tell m.." "No, and sorry for interrupting, but no, I don't, but I will, just not now, latter I promise [Promise I think to myself, _a promise… ring? _As I speak.], just, just not now.

*_**Oh, and also if you couldn't tell by the abnormally small chapter, its just a filler and jump point, I hadn't intended it to be that way but, eh, that's the way the cookie crumbled***_


	4. Chapter Four: Falling through my Veins

_**Chapter Four: Falling through my Veins**_

_**Kid's POV**_

I couldn't take it any more, the thoughts were burning in my head, consuming everything else, I couldn't take it, not anymore, all I could think about was her, only her, it was maddening, and then I would remember the ring and it would be to much, my symmetry wouldn't help me, so tonight, on memory of the ring I had found, the_ promise ring_, I made a promise to myself to not take the madness anymore **{**_maybe it's the madness of the kishin Asura, or maybe it is just her,_**}**, I'd go and do something, something drastic.

And so I did, with the ring that toped the icing on the cake fit snugly in my pocket and the girl of my apparent dreams in my mind in snuck off into a bar just barely on the inside of Death Cities border that I knew wouldn't card me.

I drank to forget. The more I drank the more I forget, and the more I forgot the sadder I got and the less I remembered why I was drinking which in itself made me sadder, and I kept drinking until the point I forgot why I was drinking, which I guess could be counted as a victory, and I was drinking just for the purpose of drinking and the bliss. And I kept on drinking, until I couldn't drink any more, and then I drank some more. It was funny, that in some cruel **'**_humorous_**'**twist of ironic fate the last thing I saw was the girl I was trying to forget, funny, how the mind works that is, and then,, there was nothing, not even the blackness, just a hollowness…

_**Liz's POV**_

I don't know how, I don't know why, but I found myself outside of a high class symmetrical bar as I was absent mindedly walking around thinking and working about Kid, the past few days he's been acting strange, and strand for him and then some that is, and he's been avoiding me, and that hurt, it hurt a lot, and so that nobody would know that I was hurting inside and not having the courage to tell them why I started avoiding people. Of course, some of the people who noticed this cause and effect reaction, or at least the him avoiding people then me doing just the same were able to put two and two together, but I was glad that they didn't confront me, and wait, _symmetrical_**,**bar? Oh no, Kid!

I walked in just in time to see only one person, Kid, _my Kid_, and he was surrounded by many, so many, empty bottles of alcohol and falling, giving a week smile as he saw me, then he was out, eyes shut and breathing slowed before he even hit the ground. I was stunned, immobilized by shock for a few seconds before I rushed over to the fallen son of Death and turned him over, gently of course, to check his pulse which was steady like his breath, but still to slow and I was about to call the school when I contemplated what I was doing, if I called them then everyone would know about it and probably some other things and details and things that he didn't want people knowing and it would ruin him, maybe even fatally so, and then I remembered the new teacher, Marie that was sharing a house with professor stein, she could help and she surely wouldn't tell anyone without Kids consent.

_((I would have had this up yester day, but I gt home around midnight and had homework.))_

_(((Also, sorry for the shortness)))_


	5. Chapter Five: Revelation

_**Chapter Five: Revelation**_

_**Kid's POV**_

When I awoke again to sensations of anything other then a hollow nothingness I was in my bed on top of the still symmetrical sheets with the worried faces of Miss. Marie and Liz overlooking me. Of course, once they saw that I was awake they instantly changed from worried, concerned, and compassionate to a fiery passion of anger that sent waves of the chills of fear shivering down my spine, and then I was completely terrified as they spoke in unison, "How dare you worry me like that! If you ever, ever even think about doing something that stupid again then I will personally make you wish that you don't wake up!" and then they changed demeanors again to compassionate and caring, worried, and now happy as they both enveloped me in a warm hug.

_**Liz's POV**_

I was so pissed at him, but like Marie I was also glad that he had pulled through, and that, at least for the time being, was enough for me.

Then I hugged him, and it wasn't enough for me, and I wanted, no, I craved for more, I wanted Miss. Marie to let go of him so that I was the only one in his embrace, I wanted her to leave so that I could lie in the bed and in his embrace. Of course then I remembered why he was in this situation and wiped the happy- go- lucky school girl smile of my face, separated from the embrace and pulled back my hand releasing it into a smacking slap against his face that echoed loudly and left my red handprint. Miss. Marie jumped back in surprise, but quickly understood when she saw my scorn filled face highlighted with deep despair, and with a knowing smile, left. It just being me and him now let it be so that I could break down, slowly and softly but surely.

Kid beckoned me over with a slight movement of his arm that I understood as **'**_here, let me try and help_**'** and so that's what I did, weeping silently, I went to him, onto his bed in his arms and cried into his chest, saying my feelings out loud as I felt them, telling him how worried I was, and him whispering things of comfort to him, and I think he was crying as well as I felt wet droplets drop on top of my head.

We fell asleep in each others arms, sleeping soundly, dreaming dreams of positivity on one hand and madness and death on the other. At one point during the night I remember that in a brief moment of consciousness I saw Kid fiddling with some ring and looking between me and it thinking that I was still soundly asleep, at the time being druggy and only conscience for a brief time put barely any thought into it, but latter on when I woke up alone(after briefly panicking before realizing he was probably doing some symmetrical thing and or making breakfast.) I was left to my thoughts as I as got ready to go about my day, and the ring and the way he looked, so deep in thought, caring and kind, inner turmoil, like he was questioning life itself, and deep in something that I could not quite exactly place but it seemed to be directed towards me, and it intrigued me, and frightened me,, considering what had happened just the day before. Then a strange thought hit me, could that be why he did what he did, because now that I thought back to it whenever he looked from me to the ring he looked upon it with a look of despair and even a tint of fear. But those thoughts were cut short when I realized that Patty had been spending more and more time at the school, but then I remembered overhearing Marie and Professor Stein talking about how she got a new mister, and I instantly became curious now about who this new person was.

_**SoulEater~NewLives~SoulEater~NewLives~SoulEater~NewLives~SoulEater~NewLives~SoulEater~NewLives**_

_**Sorry about the short size and long delay.**_

_**3/14**_

_**Sorry again, technical and schedule issues.**_


End file.
